In Trouble with Nightwing
by FeverousFanFiction
Summary: Well, Bruce never found out what really happen that night with the Joker for that Dick covered for me. Just as I figured that I was safe and as long as I listened to Bruce nothing could go wrong. Boy, was I wrong. **Continuation of 'Out with Nightwing'** *Contains spanking of a non-consenting teenager*
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! Well I'm back after not doing that writing thing in forever. This one I actually wrote on my phone while at work for a little over a week. Bet you all thought I would never do this, cause I suck at deadlines that I make for myself. But the bat family is back with more trouble, or rather continued trouble. I'm debating on if I should spank more than just Tim by the end of this one~**

**Send me ideas if you have them!**

Chapter 1

"It's been too quiet tonight." Bruce said.

I yawned and nodded, "It's like no one is out tonight." Which was strange because there had been a lot of crime lately, at least that's what Bruce told me.

Bruce looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "From the sound of it, I should get you back do you can sleep."

"Baaaaaatman," I protested, "I'm not just a little kid." At thirteen you would think he would realize that I could handle it.

"That whining makes you sound like it," He commented adjusting the computer panel. "And last I checked, Batman does not bring a 'little kid' on patrol with him."

"But, you're expecting me to just go home and go to sleep." It wasn't really fair, I could stay up all night. Just because he gives me an early bedtime every other night doesn't mean I can't handle it.

"Tim, it's two in the morning and everything looks fine. I know you're tired, it won't hurt to just go home if everything is quiet." He knows that it would, but he wont say it.

"I'm fine, Batman." I told him again, trying to be final over the matter.

"One, don't lie to me." Bruce said in his serious voice and holding up a finger. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I drove at sixty miles an hour through Gotham City with only one hand on the wheel and my eyes off the road, what he would have to say about that. It's no fair cause he knows that he would spank me for some of the stuff he does. Why can he get away with it, but I can't? "Two, only half an hour more and that's it if nothing happens."

"Fine," that wasn't as bad, plus something cool could still happen. I don't think crime is cool or anything like that. But, I have the awesomest superhero fighting to keep Gotham safe with me. It's hard not to be excited about that. It's not so bad when things get stolen cause that's just stuff, but I don't like when people get hurt.

"Although, I'm surprised that Joker didn't make his move yet." Bruce commented. "It's been a few nights."

"The Joker?" I asked, still kind of scared that he would find out about what really had happened since Dick covered for me and all. So far nothing, I guess karma was on my side.

"Yes, since you and Nightwing couldn't do much the other night." He replied glancing at the computer again.

I couldn't help but look down at that, it was my fault that we couldn't catch him, "Sorry."

"Robin, there isn't a reason to be sorry. Nightwing said that he just slipped through your hands. It happens to me too." I know he was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't help. In fact it made me feel even worse because I knew he got upset even when he had a night like the one he thought we had. According to Alfred he sometimes acts like a spoiled child when he can't get criminals.

The computer started beeping right then, Bruce leaned over and started hitting buttons to detect what the problem was. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled, "Looks like he's on the move."

"Who? The Joker?" I asked a tad excited, and I promised myself that I was going to listen to everything Bruce told me and make things right. Even if he didn't know about what happened before.

"Yes," he raised an eyebrow looking at me. "Although I would feel better if you stayed in the Batmobile."

"Aww, come on." I said. "Dick was okay with it." I lied without thinking. Strike one for the night. The good news is that he didn't know that I was lying, cause I would definitely be left in the car then.

"I still don't think that you are ready." Bruce stated though he only put in the directions to track the Joker down according to what Alfred sent us. "He's one of the most dangerous."

I couldn't leave it at that, he said it like I wasn't good enough for it. "Bruce I'm ready! I didn't get hurt the other night!" Which was true only because Nightwing was there, but still.

"Calm down," he ordered immediately. "You do not make the rules, I do." He stated clearly, I hate it when he reminds me that I'm nothing more than just some little kid to him. So much for being partners sometimes. "I do this for your safety, so I don't want to hear anymore arguments on this matter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Batman." I sighed. I know why he does it, but I still really wanted to prove myself. Sometimes I didn't feel like I should be the partner of the famous and powerful Batman, of course if I told him this he would say that I did if I just used my brain a little more.

"There will be other nights, Gotham never stays quiet for too long." Batman said trying to make me feel better, but with a touch of regret in his tone.

"I know," I mumbled unable to help but be disappointed.

Nightwing suddenly interrupted through the intercom, "Hey looks like I'm joining you tonight. I'm near the area already myself, be careful, he's got a few traps set up along the way. I already took down what I could."

"Understood Nightwing," I responded before Batman could.

Bruce gave me a look for that, but he didn't seem that upset. Well, he kind of was because I was just arguing with him but not enough for me to get in trouble yet. He thinks that I'm just acting cheeky when I do thinks like that and not bratty.

Bruce was quiet for a moment and then said, "If Nightwing is there that betters our odds. So, I can allow you to come with us rather than stay in the car."

"Really?" I asked getting excited all over again. Dick seemed to be a sore spot with Bruce sometimes, but I could normally get away with a lot more then.

"But " he said his voice turning to steel as he warned me. "You will listen to everything either Dick of I tell you and be careful or you will find yourself unable to sit comfortably and grounded for a long time."

"Yes, Bruce." I answered, now more afraid of messing everything up again than anything. If it turned out like the other night this would really suck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I've been questioning if he acts too old in this chapter, please tell me your thoughts on it. Also, I swear it has not been a year since I last updated.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

Chapter 2

We speed off to find the Joker, getting out of the car about a block away from the warehouse he was currently in. I asked Bruce why we had to be sneaky if we were just going to bust him. He told me to be quiet first and then explained that the Joker was likely to run away if we took the Batmobile and just tore through there. It makes sense, but it isn't really that much fun.

Nightwing buzzed in again, "I've been watching them, better hurry guys."

I took that as an order and tripped over a stupid rope. Well that stupid rope was connected to this big trap that only caught my foot by mistake. I guess I was pretty lucky because it had almost cut me to shreds but since it was only my foot a bit it didn't hurt at all.

Bruce looked to be torn between terrified and ready to kill me. Sadly he took the later and started yelling. Well, it wasn't really yelling because he was quiet and all, but still was kind of a growl. Do bats growl? "What did I say about being careful?"

"Sorry Batman, I didn't mean to." I apologized quickly, hoping he wouldn't send me back to the batmobile. I couldn't possible mess up so early! I mean he wouldn't send me back over one little mistake, right?

Batman carefully freed my foot and swatted me really hard on my butt, I swear I had a hand print from that! At least I didn't use the same costume design as Dick did, otherwise someone might see it.

"Owwwww," I hissed, probably looking a little mad. Cause, come on, it really hurt.

"Be careful, I'm not telling you again." Batman warned me, not looking sorry at all. "In fact I want you behind me at all times, no more running ahead and into danger."

"Yes, Batman." I mumbled, at least it wasn't as bad as it could've been I guess. I mean, I'm still get to stay on the mission.

Thankfully there weren't any more traps before we met up with Nightwing, not that Batman couldn't handle them. At least that means I didn't have any more chances to screw up.

"Yo, Bats, Boy Wonder." Nightwing greeted us with a bit of a smile.

"What did you find out?" Batman asked, not nearly as relaxed as Nightwing was.

"Nothing much," He stopped smiling as he grew all serious. "But, Penguin is down there too. But, I'd say the best way for breaking in is either on that corner of the building," he pointed clear to the other corner. "Since they haven't gone over there yet. Or through the window down there, they came through this door a bit ago though."

I looked at Batman, waiting for the orders. He was quiet for a moment, thinking I guess before looking at both of us. "I'll use the near entrance, joker probably left me a few surprises.

"I could take Robin with me, I'm guessing it's safer over there." Nightwing said.

Sometimes I feel like they don't trust me at all. I've been trained, I can handle it. I mean, I'm not as big and strong as them, but still. Since I'm already "on thin ice" as Alfred would say, I kept my mouth shut.

Batman nodded and we all understood the plan. I followed carefully behind Nightwing as we jumped over to the actual building and ran across the rooftop as quietly as possible. I'm not as good of an acrobat as Dick is, but at least I could kinda do it. I probably looked really clumsy doing it through, especially when we climbed through a top window.

That took a lot out of me too, Nightwing gave me a few seconds to catch my breath thankfully. Though it was annoying that he was perfectly fine while I was panting.

"Good job so far," Nightwing said, reaching and purposefully messing with my hair. "Now if I'm right about the layout, this is an old office area and we need to get down to the first floor. Which means we have a chance of running into them."

"Okay," I nodded. I wasn't afraid of accidently running into them though, because I knew that Dick was stronger than them. Plus, Batman wasn't too far away.

Nightwing smiled briefly before continuing to lead the way. We had to go through several empty rooms and a flight of stairs, but at least there was no sign of the bad guys. Once we were close to the big main part of the factory on the first floor we heard a few voices, but Dick motioned me over to the back away from them.

"Best to see what they have hidden first." He informed me.

I couldn't really see them having anything in here since it was all run down. "More traps?"

"Maybe, maybe something else." Nightwing said slinking toward another 'room'. Most of the old machinery and stuff blocked the room, braking it up into sections.

I think we were in the front part of the building now and man was Nightwing right about them having something else. I didn't know what it all was, but there were weird half created gadgets scattered around and some mutation of an animal in a cage. None of that belonged in this old factory. There was certainly something strange going on. But, could really be just the Joker and Penguin doing all of this?

An old panel switch caught my eye, I ran my finger across it. There wasn't any dust, so it had to have been used lately, right. I couldn't help but push the largest button out of curiosity, and well, without even thinking about it.

"Don't touch anything." Nightwing said, but it was already too late.

I wanted to stop it and so, panicked and stupidly hit the button again. The machinery started to move behind one of the piles of old boxes, shaking the entire stack. The whole room felt as though it was shaking right and I couldn't get it to stop no matter what button I pushed.

"Agh!"Nightwing yelled from across the room as a large pile of stuff fell on him before he could get away. I'm not even sure what it was that his head, but it looked like it hurt.

"Nightwing! I'm sorry." I ran to help him move the box from his torso. He didn't respond though, I figured whatever that metal thing was knocked I'm out. Which meant I had to hurry up and get us both out of there.

"Weh ha ha, weh ha ha." Quaking laughter came from behind me.

"What do we have here?" Joker said laughing manically himself.

I turned around and saw both Joker and Penguin, instinctively I grabbed my rod. "Stay back!" Funny, I wasn't worried when Nightwing was with me, but being alone with two insane villains was suddenly really scary.

"Oh look, it's the little birdy." Joker said still with that horrible smile. "Looks like we'll have some fun tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry for my lack of updates as of late. Life has become busy and I am in the process of having a solid draft of my novel for a wattpad release in November, pm me for more details. I know where I am going with this, kind of, I'm still on the fence about what I am doing about Nightwing. However, after this fanfic is done there will be a third featuring Dick as Robin (If I ever do complete this). Thank you to all of those that have favorited and followed this story and any of my other works, you are the reason that I'm still writing. **

**Thank you for your reviews: **jazy55, Mayfeild, batladiee, KDad, AJSK, Guest (have a name?), lilyflower101, wandamarie, and Nightingale1692

Chapter 3

"I say to stay back!" I shouted again, trying real hard not to completely panic.

"Funny, isn't he?" Joker said walking around the room, kind of doing a circle around me. "He thinks he's threaten just because he carries a stick."

I moved with him, trying to keep an eye on both of them. This was suddenly really hard though. I mean, how was I supposed to fight both of them?

"Yes, a delight for sure." Penguin added. "But, I'm going to check the back for traces of Batman while you have fun."

"It won't be fun and Batman isn't here!" I said lunging forward to attack Joker with my staff.

"Ohh, what a feisty little bird." Joker said, laughing at me and leaning out of the way. "But, we know already that Batman must be here."

"Aghhhhhh," I tried again, this time ramming my weapon into a pile of junk when joker moved and getting it stuck.

"My, my, such a shame you can't fight me now." He said coming up behind me while I tried to pull it out and grabbing my arm. "You know, it's been so long since I had someone to play games with me. The last poor fellow didn't survive long."

"Let go!" I screamed, trying to kick him instead and only succeeding after falling on my butt. "Batman will save me!"

"Oh," he started to make a tisking sound, kinda like how Alfred does when I forget to do chores or homework. "If only he had saved the last one."

"What do you mean?" I said getting back on my feet. I knew better than to ask, batman told me that some villains would say anything to distance me. I couldn't help it though.

"There was a Robin before you," Joker grinned even wider than before. "We had such a fun time. We played games, ah, yes lots of fun little games. Until he played unfairly, then I beat him and beat him and beat him. Sadly he never got out in time for the bomb, I wish we could've played more."

"You'r-re lying!" I shouted, backing up. "Batman would've-"

"Ah, yes. Told you." Joker finished before I could. "Because he never keeps secrets from his little bird."

I shook my head, Bruce did keep secrets for me. But, it was for my own good sometimes. I'm sure there was a reason that he kept secrets from me. I found myself tripping over another box and landing on my butt. "Oof," I moaned.

Before I could even think of getting up, Joker grabbed me by the front of my shirt. "Oh yes, now time for the fun." He said pushing a knife in my face, placing the flat side against my cheek. "I don't have my bag of toys right now, so I'll just have to make do with only this."

"No! Don't please!" I screamed, trying to push him away, but he was too strong for me to overpower with just force.

"Yes, scream!" Joker leaned his head back and started to crackle with laughter. "That only makes it more fun!"

I screamed again, I was so scared.

A batrang sliced into the Joker's hand a moment later. The villain screamed and dropped the knife, turning around. Batman jumped down from the ceiling and punched him right in the face.

Joker's grip loosened on my, allowing me to run to the other side of the room, near Nightwing. "Batman!" I cried with relief. It wasn't so bad as long as he was around.

"Go back, Robin." Batman demanded. "I'll take care of Joker."

I defiantly felt stronger knowing that Batman was around and had my back, "No, I can't leave you and Nightwing like this." I was still shaking, but I knew I had to help as Robin.

"Fantastic, two for one deal," Joker smiled, pulling out the weapon and then rubbing his hand. Blood poured out from in between his fingers.

"Now, Robin." Batman said, in that tone of voice, the one that usually meant I was getting a spanking if I didn't listen right then.

"It's all my fault I want to fix it! Please!" I said trying to get him to understand, even though it was probably a really bad time to do it.

"This isn't the time." Batman said, moving in to take down the Joker.

"Ah yes, but if he hadn't let me go the other day." Joker stated with a wide smile. "None of us would be here today."

"What?" Batman said with clear shock just as the Joker threw the batrang back at me.

I yelped and trie to move out of the way. Luckily it only caught my utility belt. Unluckily, it cut opened a smoke bomb and tear gas at once. I started to cough and my eyes were burring.

Suddenly, a loud boom shook the whole place and sent glass shards flying from what remained of the window. I dived to the ground and covered my head with my hands.

"See you later, Bats!" Joker shouted, laughing as he disappeared.

Groaned a bit, I sat up. As the smoke cleared I realized that all traces of Joker was gone. One look at Batman told me that he was angry, and I could tell that even with his cowl on. "Sorry." I mumbled, feeling guilty about mucking everything up. So much for my promise to listen.

"Get in the car," he growled, hoisting Nightwing's limb body up. "We'll talk about this later."

This time I followed without even trying to talk him out of the spanking that I was getting at home. I deserved every bit of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm not feeling like this is a particularly strong chapter folks. I will continue on though, can't have you waiting forever. If you got suggestions on how to improve it, feel free to drop it in the reviews. And I do still hope to keep it going with maybe Dick after this one is finished. **

**In other news, less than a month away from my 'real' writing work being up on wattpad. My hope is to get a few chapters in stock for it, currently I'm at 1.5. So I shouldn't be posting until that goes up. Wish me luck and pm for any details. **

**Thank you for your reviews: **sherlocksthename, otkcp, sambri, Guest, V. L. Crawford, lilyflower101, SuperHeroFan82, wanda marie, Nightingale1692, GuestG, batladiee and various guests (please identify yourselves some way next time)

Chapter 4

We were hardly in the cave when Batman ordered my upstairs to his office with a really hard smack. Usually if I mess up as Robin I was spanked there and after told to change. It scared me a bit that he wanted me up in his office right away, it meant I had really, really, really messed up.

I watched for a moment as he got Nightwing out of the car, he didn't wake up the whole ride. He could be seriously hurt and it would be my fault for not taking orders. Why couldn't I have just listened?

Sticking around was only going to make him angrier so I ran upstairs. Nervously I paced around in his office. Sometimes it was fun to sit on the big couch and read while Bruce worked. But right then wasn't fun at all.

I was so stupid. I should've just let Nightwing tell Batman the real reason why the Joker got away. I wouldn't been out tonight with them, but at they would've caught him by now. It's all my fault that Gotham most dangerous criminal was out lose.

Batman slammed the door behind him, something he always yelled at me for. I watched him, waiting to see what he wanted me to do.

"Sit and explain now," Batman demanded, taking a seat at the desk. "Do not forget anything."

"Um," I took the seat across from him and froze for a moment. There was so much I could say, where was I supposed to start! "When Joker got away from Nightwing the other night…that was kinda because of me." I said wincing.

"How?" He growled out.

"Dick told me to stay in the car, but I followed him anyways." I admitted, trying hard not to start crying with the way he was looking at me. I didn't even get to the really bad stuff yet either. "Joker used me as a distraction and took off."

"So you lied to me," Bruce said, sounding real angry. Like even more than the time that Catwoman stole his utility belt. Or when Superman 'borrowed' the batmobile and destroyed the front of it. Or like any other time.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled trying really hard not to lose my voice. I guess that made me a bad partner if I lied to him so much. He doesn't keep stuff from me, right? "I didn't want you to ground me from being Robin, so I sort …talked Dick into letting me get off." I didn't want to tell him the next part, but if I omitted anything I would still be lying. At least that's what Bruce always says. I don't think so, but I wasn't in a position that I could argue right then. "I, um, got him to-punish- me instead."

I knew my face was red and I wasn't even sure if he could hear me, but I continued on before he could ask me anymore questions. "And tonight, I touched something that Dick told me not to. Something fell and hit him because of that and then the criminals showed up."

"Are you done?" He asked, looking like he was done with this conversation already. Usually he made me explain it like a billion times, probably because I don't usually make much sense when I'm put on the spot like this.

"I-I think so," I mumbled, unable to look anywhere but my hands. "I'm really sorry."

"Go bend over the couch." He said getting up.

Awkwardly I took down my pants and laid over the arm of the couch. At least it was soft, the desk was kinda too hard last time. Usually I wasn't in so much trouble he made me bend over though.

I wanted to take my spanking and act like it didn't hurt. I couldn't though, so I grabbed one of the decorative pillows and held it, so I didn't want to reach back. If I did that it really wouldn't be good for me. Bruce wasn't in the mood to let me get away with anything.

I watched as Bruce went looking through his drawers. I thought it was a little strange though, cause he kept the batpaddle in the cave. My stomach did a flip at the thought of how much usually hurt. Instead he held what looked to be an old leather belt. I was confused at first, then I realized that was what was going to replace the paddle.

"Bruce!" I couldn't help but whine. Even though I knew it was a bad idea, like all of my ideas.

"Enough, Robin." He snapped, reminding me that right now he was still Batman.

He didn't even say anything else, he just started smacking me with it. I wasn't ready for that first strike at all either. At first for a few seconds, I didn't feel it. I thought that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But then the pain set in and oh boy did it hurt. It felt like fire scorched my butt. "Ahhh, shiiiiiit." I cried and hugged the pillow. I think it maybe even hurt more than the batpaddle.

Another two much faster hit me. "If I hear that language again, I will get out the soap." Bruce scolded, while smacking my backside. "You're already in enough trouble."

Like I really needed a reminder about that. He was already pounding it into my butt pretty badly. "I'm sorrrrry." I mumbled, trying not to yell too much as my butt was roasted.

"Your suit's being hung up, Robin." He said not pausing or slowing down or anything. He even started hitting the tops of my thighs were it always really hurt! "You're grounded too."

"Okay, okay! Bruuuuuce." I held onto the pillow and sobbed. It hurt so much now and he wasn't stopping. "I'm sorry, please." I begged him.

I couldn't take anymore. I'd be good. I'd do all my chores. I'd take being grounded and everything else if he would just stop.

I don't know when it stopped but eventually it did. I couldn't stop crying though. Normally Bruce would pat my back and hold me, this time he didn't though. It was weird he didn't. I felt kinda hurt that he didn't this time. Plus I was still really scared from the night overall, not just my doom. So when I started crying I really couldn't stop.

I tried to remember what Bruce taught me about emotions. To keep it in until I could deal with them, that way I could cry in my room and not feel like a baby. But, it took a while.

Finally I looked up, Alfred and Dick had both come in. I didn't even notice them!

If my face could get redder, it was for sure then. They both spanked me before, but I still didn't want them knowing. I scrambled to get off the couch and slid my pants up. I hissed in pain and a few more tears came out just trying to put something to cover my rear. If I didn't want them treating me like just a stupid kid I couldn't keep bawling.

None of the adults were paying attention to me though. I guess that was a good thing. I felt weird though, like if I made any noise they'd all start yelling at me. I'm sure Bruce still wanted to. And Dick had a good reason to, since I was the reason he got knocked out and all. And Alfred probably did too.

After a minute or two of Dick and Bruce arguing over something, I don't even know what, Alfred looked at me. I felt my stomach twist up, waiting for it to start.

"I believe that is enough for one night," He said calmly, looking back at the other two.

"Penguin and Joker are still out there," Batman growled.

"We at least have more on the case." Dick replied. "They've teamed up obviously."

"Now, if you two want to continue bickering instead of sleeping be my guest." Alfred retorted giving both of them that look he gives me if I even think of eating sweets first. "However, Master Timothy and I shall be retiring. It is nearly four in the morning."

Bruce and Dick both looked rather angry he said this. I'm not even sure what was going on though. I edged closer to Alfred, even though it sounded like I was going to be put to bed like a baby. At least he didn't seem like he would yell at me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the office without saying anything else to them. "We need to get you into bed, it's far too late."

"Alfred?" I asked, a little afraid he's be mad at me too because of everything. "I'm really sorry." I said.

He stopped walking, "Tim, I'm going to let you in on a secret." His voice was really soft. "I am always worried when the three of you go out."

"But-" I started, he held up a hand to silence me.

"I'm not done yet." Alfred said. "I have given up on the other two making it to my wise old age. But you, Tim, do not have to be like them. You are too young for all of this in my opinion."

"But, I can fight." I didn't get it. Bruce had trained me, or well was, like he did with Dick. And Dick was fine, so I would be too. "I can do this."

"I never said that you couldn't." Alfred said with a sad look. "But, I want you to know that you don't have to always be Robin."

"Okay." I said, but I didn't really understand him. Maybe this was one of those things that Bruce swears I'll understand one day. I liked being a hero, even though Bruce wasn't going to ever let me do it again ever.

"Now, you young man are in need of a bath and bed." Alfred said pushing me towards the bathroom. "In you go, I'll retrieve some pajamas for you."

"Ahh, thanks." I mumbled.

Taking my pants off made me feel a little better, not much though. I couldn't help but look in the mirror to see what that belt did to my butt. It was red, like really red. I was a bit… happy that it was, kinda. It's weird to think of it, but since it hurt so much I wanted it to look it too. I'd be happier if this didn't happen at all though.

Alfred came in, surprising me. I hope he didn't know what I was doing. It was embarrassing. But he at least acted like he didn't see. He didn't say anything about my butt either. He just started scolding me for not getting in the tub already, like always

"Off to bed now, don't worry about your alarm." Alfred ordered me while walking me across the hall to my room. "I'll talk to Bruce if he has any complaints. You need rest after tonight."

"Okay, thanks Alfred." I said crawling into bed on my stomach. There was no way I could sleep any other way. It didn't matter too much though cause I was too tired to stay awake longer. I just hoped they wouldn't be so mad at me tomorrow.


End file.
